call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
NVA
Die NVA, oder auch Vietnam People's Army (dt. Armee der Bewohner von Vietnam, viet. Quân Đội Nhân Dân Việt Nam), ist eine feindliche Fraktion in der Kampagne und dem Multiplayer von Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Black Ops gibt es mehrere Missionen, in denen der Spieler gegen die NVA kämpft. SOG, Der Überläufer, thumbAbsturzstelle und Zahltag. Trotzdem sind sie nicht die Hauptgegner im Spiel. Meistens tragen sie braune Uniformen mit grünen Helmen oder Kappen, die den Offiziershüten aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg ähnlich sehen, im Multiplayer tragen sie auch Halstücher. Jeder Hut oder ähnliche Ausrüstungsgegenstand trägt den Stern drauf, was ihre Verbindung zum Kommunismus zeigt. Anders als die Schläger der Viet Cong hat die NVA eine Standartuniform, weil sie als richtige Armee gilt. Außerdem sind ihre Techniken beim Angreifen und Flankieren wesentlich besser als die der Viet Cong. Ohne Zweifel sind sie richtig starke Gegner, weil sie zumeist auch in großen Zahlen attackieren. Waffen Größtenteils ist die Ausrüstung der NVA die gleiche wie die der sovietischen Streitkräfte, allerdings haben sie nicht so viel Abwechslung an Aufsätzen. Auch die Viet Cong sind da einfallsreicher. *AK-47 *RPK *RPG-7 *SPAS-12 *FN FAL *Dragunov *Makarov *Skorpion *PPSh-41 (nur auf dem DS) *PPS-43 (nur auf dem DS) Fahrzeuge *T-55 *MiG-17 *BTR-60 *PT-Boot *Sampan Multiplayer Im Multiplayer von Black Ops sind die NVA eine spielbare Fraktion, man spielt sie auf den Karten Jungle, Hanoi und Cracked. Infos *Obwohl die NVA für die meiste Zeit die AK-47 als Hauptwaffe verwendet, benutzen sie in Der Überläufer nur die FN FAL als Gewehr. *Genau wie die Viet Cong scheint auch die NVA eine Mischung aus echtem und gebrochenem Vietnamesisch zu sprechen. Manchmal sagen sie einfach nur bedeutungslosen Unsinn, zum Beispiel der Lautsprecher der NVA in Der Überläufer. *In der Kampagne tragen sie leichte, braune Uniformen, aber im Multiplayer haben sie die Outfits der Viet Cong an. Das ist genau wie in Call of Duty: World at War, wo die Wehrmacht im Multiplayer die eigentlichen Uniformen der Waffen-SS trug. *Manchmal sagen die NVA nicht "Granate" auf vietnamesisch, was lựu đạn bedeutet, sondern Granate auf Deutsch. *Die NVA und die Viet Cong sind die ersten Fraktionen, die ihre eigene Sprache nicht richtig beherrschen. *Die NVA erscheint in jeder Mission, die in Vietnam stattfindet, außer in Victor Charlie. In Absturzstelle sieht man sie auf einem Hügel, wo man sie auch abschießen kann und ihre Basis wird in Zahltag mit einem Hind angegriffen. *Ein MiG-17-Flugzeug mit dem Logo der NVA kann in der Mission Operation 40 im ersten Hangar gesehen werden, nachdem man den Hügel heruntergerannt ist. *Die Multiplayermodelle mit Hardliner und Leichtgewicht sind die einzigen, die auch in der Kampagne vorkommen, für Geist und Plünderer hat man sich bei den Viet Cong bedient und Kugelsichere Weste ist exklusiv für den Multiplayer erschaffen worden. *Wenn ein Mitglied der NVA im letzten Gefecht liegt und seine Makarov zieht, kann man die Waffe manchmal nach dem Tod nicht aufheben, sie verschwindet einfach. *Wenn man einen NVA-Soldat in der Kampagne anzündet, schreit er genauso, wie die japanischen Soldaten es in World at War taten. *Wenn man in der Mission SOG die NVA auf dem Hügel abschießt, dann fallen sie im selben Stil runter wie die Soldaten aus Call of Duty und 2, außerdem ist ihre Grafik äußerst schlecht designt. *Das Hardliner-Modell aus dem Multiplayer sieht aus wie der VC Bookie, die beiden teilen sich ein Augenpaar und den Schnurrbart. *Takeo's Handmodell im Überlebenskampf ist dem Modell eines Geist-Benutzers aus dem Multiplayer nachempfunden. *Das einzige Mal, dass die NVA in Absturzstelle vorkommt, ist auf einem Boot, was man an der Flagge von Vietnam erkennen kann. Das sieht man am besten im letzten Kampf, wenn man sich in dieser Mission einen Weg den Fluss hoch bahnt. *Auf der Website von GKNOVA6 kann man einige tote Zombies sehen, die den vietnamesischen Soldaten sehr ähnlich sehen. Einer davon sieht auch aus wie ein Zivilist aus der Mission Der Überläufer. Er befindet sich rechts unten im Bildschirm. *Die NVA und die Viet Cong sind eindeutig die Nachfolger der Imperialen Japanischen Armee, weil sie viel gemeinsam haben. Sie stammen aus Asien, ziehen es vor, mit einer Selbstmordattacke auf den Feind zu gehen, sie kämpfen gegen Amerikaner in einer tropischen Umgebung, kämpfen in großer Anzahl und lieben versteckte und unerwartete Angriffe. *Die NVA und die SOG sind die einzigen Fraktionen, die man in keinem DLC-Pack spielt. *Die NVA ist die einzige Fraktion auf der DS-Version von Black Ops, die man komplett ausschalten kann. *In Der Überläufer sagt der Lautsprecher der NVA nicht nur jede Menge bedeutungslosen Unsinn, sondern auch den falschen Namen von Vietnam. Er sagt "Volksrepublik von Vietnam", dabei ist es die "Demokratische Republik von Vietnam". Kategorie:Fraktionen Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Armeen